


Anchor

by DJkillem99



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Kaijou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Protective Kuroko, Protective kagami, Rakuzan High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Reader has a Description, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Shuutoku High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), So technically not a reader insert but can be read as one, Swearing, Touou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Yousen High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), poc!reader - Freeform, thicc reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJkillem99/pseuds/DJkillem99
Summary: Luminita Alsina transferred to Japan from Romania before she started middle school. She attended Teiko Junior High and was considered a mother figure to all the students. That, plus her knowledge on basketball intrigued the members of the Generation of Miracles and they began to seek her out to befriend her. It was through that friendship that she became the co-manager for the team. She became something of an anchor for them, a means to keep them grounded whenever it was needed. They adored her and in turn, she adored them. But once their second year (her third) rolled around, she began to see the change in everyone and she feared the worst for her friends. In the end, once it was time for her to graduate, it looked to be that the Generation of Miracles would be no more.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Hello! I know I probably shouldn't be starting a whole new story while I have another one I'm still working on. But no one said I was bright (¬‿¬)  
> But I hope you all enjoy this story ( it totally isn't based off a dream I had (ד ྊ ד ) )

Luminita looks on at the crowd of people with disdain and steals herself to be uncomfortable the entire walk towards the building. Despite having known that the first day of school would entail this, the foreign girl still feels the typical claustrophobia creeping up on her. _‘Just keep your head down and push forward.’_ The thought does little to reassure her, but it’s the step needed to get her feet moving. It was a lot easier said than done with people pushing flyers towards her face but all she needed to do was throw a scowl in their direction and they quickly got the message. Although, when she hears a couple of people mention the basketball club, Luminita’s head shoots up and her heart clenches. Even just the thought of dealing with basketball again sends the poor girl into a spiral. Still she pushes on and tries to ignore everyone around her. But it’s the utterance of a name that she would never forget that has the girl freezing in place: Kuroko Tetsuya.

**“Kuro-kun… He’s here?”** It’s a murmured question in English, but as soon as the sentence has left her mouth, a shiver goes down her spine. The last time the two had spoken was when he apologized for ignoring her for so long. And even that was simply over text. In the corner of her eye, there is a flash of light blue and when Luminita turns to see it, it’s gone. _‘Damn him and his low presence.’_ Luminita huffs and makes her way to the school, unaware of the eyes that watch her go.

It’s the same thing every time: Introduction, answer some questions and find a free seat. Even though it is a new school year, somehow people still manage to single out the transfer student. Classes breeze by and before she knows it, it’s the end of day. Not having much else to do before she heads home, Luminita decides to familiarize herself with the school. Wandering around aimlessly seems to benefit her, looking at all the club activities going on and meeting some of the students. Once she feels as though she has gained enough from her wandering, the transfer student begins her journey home Before she even has the chance to get past the gate, voices carry from the school’s gym and despite the pit in her stomach, Luminita makes her way over. Peeking through the window, the young girl looks on in confusion as the recruits take off their shirts. It isn’t until the tuft of light blue hair returns that Luminita goes stock still. _‘It’s really him.’_ The thought should rouse fear in her, but all she feels is joy at the thought of being reunited with her former friend. Without a second thought, she bursts through the gym doors (startling everyone in the process) and launches herself toward the shadow.

“Kuro-kun, it really is you.” Everyone looks on in awe and confusion at the chocolate skinned female that threw herself onto the pale male. The male in question blinks once before wrapping his arms around the female.

“Alsina-kun, you’re crushing me.” He’s let go and given a sheepish smile from the taller female in front of him. She hasn’t changed much in the time they were separated. Her orchid eyes still hold that same shine and her smile still so bright it could rival the sun. Although, her dark curly hair looks longer than it had when she graduated and her curves are much more prominent now.

“Kuroko, are you alright?” The question startles the young man out of his thoughts and he blinks again before he refocuses on everything around him.

“Um, excuse me? But who are you?” Hyuuga is the one to ask the question and it forces Luminita to detach from Kuroko, the former already missing the warmth the female provided.

“I apologize for intruding, I’m second year Alsina Luminita. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She bows and gives a pleasant smile to everyone. Before any of the first years have a chance to comment on the female, Riko rushes forward with practical stars in her eyes.

“You wouldn’t happen to be THE Alsina Luminita from Teiko? Co-manager and anchor of the Generation of Miracles?” Any surprise Luminita may have is hidden well aside from the slight widening of her eyes. Kuroko fears that she may run off at the reminder of her junior high days. However, all she does is smile a little wider.

“The very one. I suppose my reputation precedes me more than I thought.” It’s said with a light-hearted giggle, but the shadow can see the slightest bit of tension in her shoulders.

“Anchor?" Koganei asks with a confused tilt of his head. Only two people notice when the girl’s smile turns melancholic as she reflects on her junior high days.

“I kept them steady whenever they floated too high. I was their confidant if they needed to talk. I practiced and fought with them. Hell, sometimes I had to sub in matches for them. We were a family.” It’s said with an air of indifference but everyone can tell just how much she misses them.

“EH!? You played in matches!?” Hyuuga’s outburst startles everyone aside from Kuroko, Luminita, and Kagami (who is intrigued but keeps the scowl on his face). The foreign girl tilts her head and gives a slow nod.

“Mhmm, I used to play before I transferred and my parents loved the sport. It was part of the reason the guys even recruited me. Even though I told them I was nowhere near the same level as them, they all insisted.” Riko is staring the poor girl down with an analytical gaze.

“How would you like to be our manager then?” Riko asks, still watching her with an overwhelming gaze. Luminita doesn’t even seem fazed by it, just looks on in confusion.

“But why me?” Luminita asks the question everyone is thinking but only gets a smile in response.

“You’re part of the key to helping us win the Winter Cup.”

And that’s how Luminita Alsina, former co-manager and anchor for the Generation of Miracles, became the new manager of the Seirin basketball team.


End file.
